iSteal a Kiss
by baronvonmilo
Summary: What hi-jinks happen when Nevel saves a girl from jumping off a bridge.


Greetings all. Here is the latest installment of Gibbys Day Out. Thing have been busy here in Baron Land. My new job has been very time consuming. I am hoping to update my other story iFind luv this week. If you are not familiar with this series check out my other stories for the back ground. So enjoy.

**A/N: **I do not own, operate, or maintain control over iCarly or it's characters.

* * *

Gibby and Nevel had called it a night. The pair had been out shooting footage for Nevel's popular reality show "_**YOUR NAME HERE.**_" The premise of the show was this; some lucky young adult who was turning twenty one would be given a night out on the town to celebrate their first legal night out. Of course Nevel would follow them around and record the hijinks.

Personally Nevel hated the show, and the Neanderthals who appeared on it. However the money was great. In a couple of years he would be set for life, and then his dream could come true. Nevel would open up his own haberdashery shop.

The pair had been out shooting footage for the show. Now they were headed back to the studio an emergency call came in for Nevel. There was a girl threatening to jump off the Aurora Bridge, and she wanted to talk him. The duo changed their course and sped off to the bridge.

When they got there the police had already closed the bridge down. Gibby grabbed the camera and they went to find the girl.

They found the girl standing on a railing ready to jump off.

Nevel slowly edged his way close to where she was standing.

"Hi, I am Nevel, I understand you wanted like to talk to me.?"

A look of relief came over the girls face. "I am a big fan, and I just wanted to let you know how much your show meant to me. It was the only thing that has kept me going." Then she burst into tears.

"It's going to be okay" Nevel said. "Can you tell me your name?"

The girl managed to squeak out "Melody" between sobs.

"It's going to be okay Melody. Can you get off that railing and come talk to me?"

She shifted nervously. "I…I…I don't know! I am so confused."

"It's going to be fine" Nevel said trying to coax her down. "No one is going to hurt you. We all want to help you. Can you come down here and tell me what's wrong?"

"Do you really mean that" she asked?

Nevel nodding his head gently answered "Yes."

As she climbed down off the railing her foot slipped and she fell backwards off the bridge. Luckily she grabbed the railing as she fell. Now she was dangling above the water hanging on for dear life.

"HELP ME" she shouted "MY HANDS ARE SLIPPING" Melody couldn't hold on any longer. Her hand slipped off the rail. She closed her eyes and screamed.

Just as she started falling she felt someone grab on to her arm. She felt herself being yanked up onto the bridge.

When she opened her eyes there was Nevel holding her in his arms. He carefully set her down. "Are you all right" he asked?

She was shaking from fright and would of fell down if Nevel hadn't of caught her.

Melody looked at him with big moonstruck eyes. "You're my hero" she said."

"It was nothing" he replied with bit of false modesty. He knew Gibby had been filming the whole thing. "Nevel Paperman…..HERO" was running through his head. This would be great for ratings and would probably get him a big fat raise.

Melody said "May I ask a favor?"

"What would you like?"

"I would like to give my hero a kiss" she asked bashfully.

Normally Nevel would have just sprayed her with disinfectant and sent her away. Then he thought of how this would benefit his career. Once the video got out of him saving this damsel in distress then her kissing him in gratitude, his career could go viral. He would become a hero to the world. The he could ditch his stupid reality show; the world would be his oyster. Besides she was pretty.

He answered her "Certainly." He turned his head so she could kiss his check.

Instead she grabbed his head with both hands and planted a big wet juicy one on his lips (with a side order of tongue).

This was a little more than he had expected. The next stop for him would be a drug store to by some high powered mouth wash.

After he regained his composer he whispered to Gibby to see if he had filmed it.

Gibby replied "You bet, if fact we have a live feed. The world is seeing this."

Nevel put on his '_I'm concerned face' _and asked Melody what was the matter. Why did she want to commit suicide?

She broke down and started crying.

Nevel put his arm around her and said "It's going to be okay. Whatever it is we can work it out."

A faint smile came to her face. She looked intently at Nevel and said "It's my family and friends…they…they…they…..want me to quit dressing up like a girl."

Melody pulled the wig off her head reviling that she was indeed a dude.

* * *

**EPILOGUE: **Hope you enjoyed the story. Just remember you can't judge a book by it's cover.

Thanks for reading.

The Baron.


End file.
